ENTWINED
by Madhvi09
Summary: Bella and Edward are depicted as soulmates in this story and they don't know each other. the story is about their budding relationship and romance.
1. Chapter 1

_21_ _st_ _November, 2017_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I am seeing this guy almost every single day. Is this a coincidence or something? He stares at me for the whole time when I am sitting in the train. I don't really mind that he stares but still it does feel a little awkward. He keeps his eyes on me the whole time. I don't know what is going through his head during the whole time that his gaze is fixed on me. Just like me, he also has no companion inside the train. Neither does he talk to the people sitting beside him. It used to be super awkward in the beginning but now it has become a pretty much usual thing for me now that I have experienced it a whole bunch of times. He doesn't even blink and seems so stiff as if blinking for a split second will make me disappear from his sight or something. Does he know me?_

 _He is so gritty that even when strangers are gaping at us, he doesn't flicker or dwindle but focus on me. It's a little creepy but I have managed to keep myself occupied with my cell phone or either a book or something. I wonder whom does he stare at when I stay at home and not go to work. That's a huge question by the way…._

I finished my diary, turned off the lamp and went straight to bed trying not to think about the mysterious guy. I curled myself into the soft and cozy blankets and tried to sleep. As I shut my eyes, all I could think of was his icy blue eyes staring right at me from some corner of this room. I opened my eyes wide to double check. I sat up on the bed and gazed around my dark room hoping not to find someone and gladly, I was all alone. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I came back into my bedroom, the first thing that caught my attention was the curtain that was flowing in the direction of the wind from outside the window. As I went towards the window, I could feel the chilly wind all over my body. I steadied my pace to finish the task sooner. Grabbing the curtain, I closed the window shutters somehow. Then, I took a deep breath and went back to bed. The bed felt way warmer than my cold bare feet. I curled into it and went to sleep…finally.

I woke up the next day at quarter past seven. This was a little late than what I used to wake up daily. I kept sitting in my bed for a couple of minutes thinking or probably over thinking of the recent past events in my life. Then, I finally climbed out of my bed which had to be done despite of how cold the weather was. I finished the mundane tasks and got ready for work. The last thing in getting ready for work was having a glance at a full length mirror which I did. Everything looked perfect in the mirror. I had my black boots on with a sleek white knee length skirt and a frilled top. I grabbed my overcoat from the wardrobe and took it with me to the dining room where I was about to have a small breakfast. I put my coat on the couch while I went to toast some slices of bread for me along with a hot cup of coffee. I grabbed my cup of hot coffee from under the coffee maker and the toast. I finished my meal by half past nine and I was ready to go out. I grabbed my cell phone from the kitchen counter and headed out. I clutched the sides of my overcoat even tighter because the wind was thrashing against my body. I was late today so, there was no chance that the mysterious guy would still be in the train. Yeah…there was no chance. After walking for a couple of minutes, I reached the train and went inside. I took my seat and…

OH MY GOD!

HE WAS STILL HERE!

WHAT!

"Are you kidding me?" I uttered under my breath.

This was literally the most insane and ridiculous thing. I was an hour late than my usual routine and this guy was so crazy that he…whoa…wait, no, what if he is late too. Yeah…it could be.

So, after convincing my mind I went on to use my cell phone pretending to be busy. All I could think of was the night before and how I wrote about him in my journal and the thought of icy blue eyes which made me wake up.

Wait….

ICY BLUE EYES

And with this thought in my head, I got the strongest urge to lift up my eyes and gaze into his eyes like he was already doing. I kept looking down at my phone's screen instead. I closed my eyes and all I could think of was the way he stares at me and I felt as if there was something deeper in his eyes than what it seems to be. I felt his eyes upon me and I started smiling. Well, that smile appeared out of nowhere. I felt as if we both were doing the same thing. I don't know what happened but as I opened my eyes I looked up as if I was absolutely sure that I will find him staring at me and it did happen. He was staring at me. I couldn't help but smile this time and it felt stupid. Not stupid to smile in front of him but the people who were surrounding us. I didn't want this beautiful moment to be open to anybody but US. I smiled but he didn't smile back but I could feel that he nodded his head a bit and that was REASSURING as hell! I knew that he knew what I thought in my head.

I felt immensely happy. Suddenly, I felt so much energy in my body that I could run miles without having a drink of water or a break. And I felt warmth generating in some part of my body despite of the cold weather.

This experience was so surreal and so beautiful that I wanted to capture it somewhere forever.


	2. Bella or Isabel?

After leaving the train, I walked a few blocks to my workplace. Those eyes still hadn't left my mind. I passed through the sliding doors and went up through the elevator to the thirteenth floor. I pulled the keys out of my handbag and opened the door to my private cabin.

"Bella, I want you to meet our new client." A voice spoke from behind.

This was Mrs. Dean, the manager of our entrepreneurship. I turned around to face her and she had a soft smile on her face which was barely even noticeable. Her eyes glistened a bit when she saw me as if she was waiting for me to hear this news.

"A new client but we've…" I uttered somehow but she cut me off in between.

"Yeah…but I would love if you could just introduce them to our corporation. He has been a firm adviser for a real long time and even has remarkable experience in handling the sales of private enterprises." She blinked twice and kept raising her voice throughout the whole statement.

I stood there watching her and the corners of her mouth were transfixed at a place which lowered when I didn't reply for a while.

"So…would you come along to have a look?" She spoke as if she was pleading despite of her high position in the firm.

"Sure, I would love to see our new client." I spoke although I had tons of work to finish on my own desk.

"Follow my lead." She spoke instantly as I was finished my sentence.

She trotted in a graceful way towards the meeting room which was a few steps away from my cabin. When we reached the end of the corridor and the entryway to the meeting room she stood aside as if paving the way for me to the room. I looked at her for a couple of seconds and paused to confirm my entry at first. She nodded and reassured me.

I entered the meeting room and a man stood on the other end of the room watching something outside the window.

"Mr..?" I spoke as I entered and I felt for a split second that I broke some incredible experience of his watching something….

He heard me but didn't turn right away. I didn't feel the need to say it again because I knew that he had already heard me before.

He turned around after a couple of seconds and faced me with a formal smile on his face. I started pacing towards him and felt a lump in my throat.

"Good morning sir, I am Isabel Swan." I spoke and I stretched out my right hand towards him.

"Hello…I am Jacob Black." He spoke with a crooked smile on his face. We shook hands and then I took a step backwards. I could see his features much clearly now which were a little intense than his voice.

I stood silent for a while contemplating what I should start with in the case of our business introduction. And this was my first time doing such sort of thing.

But I had to start anyway….

"So, Mr. Jacob." I spoke and he interfered in between.

"Yeah, Ms. Isabel" He cut me off and spoke with sly grin on his face. I looked at him and it felt as if he was making me seem like a fool but in a teasing way.

I went towards the projector and started a presentation about the introduction of our business. I could feel his sly grin even when I wasn't looking at him. I felt as if he was some old friend of mine and teasing me playfully but here we were…complete STRANGERS!

"So, this is the way our business works and here are some tactics and strategies which we involve…" I turned my eyes away from the projecting board and looked at him and he was still grinning at me and staring. I stopped and pretended to seem irritated and frustrated.

"Carry on Ms. Isabel." He spoke as if he was absolutely unaffected by my frustration or even that I was a little irritated by the way he was acting.

I instantly looked away and focused on the projector and opened a new slide.

"So, here are the branches of our business all over the state." I looked at him after pointing to the branches which were shown on the screen and he was still looking and grinning.

What was he trying to do by his stupid grin now?

This is absolutely idiotic that he was doing and if he thinks that I am one of those girls who could easily fall for his creepy grin so, no…I am NOT.

"Mr. Jacob…I would love if you could focus on the branches which I am showing to you." I spoke with a forced smile but I wanted to smack something on his face.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? This was gone too far….

"I…." He was about to speak something but someone knocked.

"Come in." I spoke

Mrs. Dean was outside and she came in and looked at Mr. Jacob and then exchanged glances with me.

"I hope the meeting is going well, sir." Mrs. Dean spoke with a kind smile spread on her face.

"Yes…of course" Jacob smiled and looked at her and then returned his gaze back to me and I looked away in order to insult him.

"She is one of the best employees we have had so far in our company." Mrs. Dean told him.

My eyes widened as I heard this and looked at Mrs. Dean.

"Yes…I can actually see the high potential of Ms. Isabel." He looked at me and I could feel his gaze on me and this was so distracting.

I literally wanted to yell at him to look away and focus on someone or something else but not me.

"I would like you to continue with the orientation, Bella." Mrs. Dean spoke and she shut the door behind her and went outside the room.

Once again, awkward silence and I had to fill it up.

"Continue with the presentation, Ms. Bella." He spoke lighting a cigarette.

"It's Isabel and it's prohibited to smoke in the building." I spoke with a grin as if I got revenge and finally insulted him.

He looked up to meet my gaze and paused as if he was reconsidering what I said.

"Oh…okay, Ms. Isabel." He really emphasized Isabel this time and this really frustrated the HELL OUT OF ME! I really wanted to punch him in the face now.

There was another knock on the door and I asked the person to come in whoever it was.

"Mrs. Dean is asking for Ms. Swan." Patrick spoke who was standing on the threshold.

Jacob eyed Patrick and I started walking outside the room and that was when Jacob stopped me in the way.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Bella…oh, I mean, Ms. Isabel." Jacob spoke and I turned around and he still had his stupid grin on.

He stretched out his hand and I thought for a moment to insult him even further by not shaking hands with him but then I shook hands and went without speaking a word.


	3. Blow!

I stepped out of the room but still felt as if he was still grinning. This whole experience was kind of odd. I never got so frustrated with a stranger. I mean, this was also one of his incredible qualities that he could frustrate me in the first conversation that we had. I started laughing with this thought lingering in my head. This clearly depicts how different people are. Everybody in the world wants to have a really good impression of themselves upon the people that they meet or at least the dramatic ones. But this guy….

He was different and I sort of liked it in some way. It's interesting how people show their originality without fearing judgment and criticisms from other people. Or probably he was just trying to flirt. God knows! But whatever it maybe, he made me feel a kind of familiarity with him and I didn't feel as if I was introducing our business to a NEW CLIENT but rather having a playful chat with an old friend of mine.

"Miss, it's this way…." Patrick said from the narrow alley to the right side.

His voice came out of the blue and nearly startled me to mull over what was actually occurring in the scenario.

"Yeah, I …um…coming." I spoke hesitantly feeling a little embarrassed as to what he maybe supposing is going through my head in that particular moment.

I specifically took Mr. Jacob and kicked him out of my mind for now.

I reached the door of Mrs. Dean's cabin and knocked on it twice with my cold knuckles on the cold hardwood door. I waited for a couple of seconds wondering what she needed me for.

"Come in" Mrs. Dean spoke from inside the room and breaking my thought process.

I went inside and shut the door close behind me. Mrs. Dean was doing some paperwork and glanced up through her reading glasses to have a look and then fixed her gaze down back again on her paperwork.

"Have a seat." She said

Without uttering a word, I dragged a chair out from under the table on which she was working and sat on it and made myself comfortable.

"How was the meeting?" She picked up a pen from the stand kept on the table and started scribbling something on a file.

"It was…uh…good." I spoke in a low voice fearing what she was going to ask next.

"Well done." She spoke looking at me with a slight tinge of happiness around the corners of her mouth.

I smiled widely to show her that I was happy too about the meeting although, it didn't mean that much to me.

"So, what do you say about Mr. Jacob?" She asked me and then flipped through the pages of the file she was working on.

I looked at her and she was busy with her work and probably contemplating what I was about to speak. I didn't know how to answer the question.

"He was good too." I spoke after a silence of sometime.

"He was good?" She spoke adjusting her spectacles and leaning towards me a little bit.

This was when I felt a little bewildered as to what should have I answered that question with. Did I say something wrong?

She kept looking at me like I said something ODD.

"I think…." I started coming up with excuses to correct or redefine my previously quoted reply.

"Great…I didn't expect that much from him. It's good that now our company will work with such an experienced and qualified person. He is really talented and I know that he did clear out the little obstacles coming in the trades of private firms." She spoke.

As she said 'GREAT' all of my tension was relieved. The muscles in my head which were previously tightened and had become sore from thinking about merely for a minute were now normal.

I didn't really hear the afterward part of her statement. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You may continue by your day now, Bella." She spoke in the kindest manner possible and I loved it.

I stood up and left for my cabin. I reached there and closed the door from behind feeling as if I needed absolute privacy. I sat on my chair and turned on my laptop to do some work.

It took me a couple of hours to get through my work but I felt free in the end. I looked at my watch and it was almost time for me to leave for home otherwise, it'd be dark. After grabbing all of my belongings, I closed the door to my cabin and went back down through the elevator.

I strutted through the hall and outside the gate and I instantly remembered my cell phone which was apparently not with me the whole time during the meeting and afterwards. Did I bring it with me? I started searching through my handbag and I couldn't find it. I stood by the side of the wall and kept searching for my cell phone and thank god it was in the back pocket of my purse. I turned it on and I heard a loud siren. I looked around to see and it was a black Aston martin coming towards the gate. I stepped back further and clicked on the messaging app in my phone. There were a couple of new texts and I scrolled through and there was this text from some unknown number. I clicked on it and….

"Would you like to have a ride?" A voice spoke.

I looked up from the phone screen and saw Jacob with sunglasses on, sitting inside the black Aston martin. I forgot about the text and everything tried not to look lost and answered right away.

"No thanks." I spoke with a normal tone of voice trying not to sound rude but I think I did.

I walked on and pretended to talk to someone on phone so that he may have an idea that I am busy and I have other plans.

"Ms. Isabel, I don't want you to be hesitant or something. If you are by your own then we both are on the same plane I guess… because I have no company either." Jacob pulled his car up to me again and spoke with a hint of appeal in his tone. His expressions didn't seem as cool as they were before; it seemed as if he really wanted me to give in if there was some nonsensical reason for me to not go with him.

"I am not being hesitant!" I tried to sound loud but I sounded low as if I knew somewhere in the back of my head that all of it was futile and he could read it all right through me…undoubtedly.

As I was over with my statement I felt like a total foolish and felt like I was lying to him and he knew it all along.

So what, I didn't care about him or how he felt. After all, he is a stranger and this is the truth. He is a new client and is nothing more than that. And it's my preference because of which I declined his offer. What is his problem anyway?

I looked at my cell phone in order to show I was being unaffected by what he was thinking or at least I pretending to be.

I glanced a bit upwards and I saw him looking at me with still some of that hope glistening through his eyes. I really felt pity for him in the moment and felt as if I should just say YES for him to ride me back home. But then, I felt embarrassed because I had already turned down his offer. I knew that he will ask me again. I kept standing there and pretending to be busy with my cell phone and I could feel him staring at me.

'ASK ME AGAIN AND I WILL AGREE' this was going through my head at the moment. Yeah, I kind of wanted him to ask me again. To be honest, my ego got in the way previously.

He took down his glasses and did something, probably cleaned the lens and then looked in front…yeah…in front of the driveway. I could clearly see the hope in his eyes subside and eventually fade to nothingness. And that was when I realized that he lost this chance or probably I did.

I pondered about stopping him because some part of me still wanted to agree with his offer and with that pity look…. Probably I should stop him…or not. What will he think if I ask him this time? He will probably think of me as a woman who is indecisive or he can think that I am probably interested in him which was not going to happen. Why am I thinking so much? If I have to go then I should and if I don't want to then I should stop it altogether. Yeah and that was the time when I remembered a life saving quote, "The unhappiest people in life are those who care about others because people are going to judge you no matter what." actually it is true as hell!

I think I should go…but where was he?

Did he go?

He was nowhere to be seen, not in the driveway, not outside the gates and near my sight.

I thought of myself as a fool for turning down such a polite offer from somebody who really wanted my company and this doesn't happen every single day. I felt horrible and all I could think was the stupid train and my boring schedule.

OH MY GOD

I completely forgot about the eccentric guy I used to see in the train. I felt as if hadn't seen him for ages because whatever happened today was not routine based and yeah he really made me forget about EVERYTHING, even if it was through his ridiculously COOL attitude.

I put my cell phone back in my bag and I started trotting towards my conventional pathway and also thought back into my day. I knew who was going to occupy much of my journal today and that made me smile a little. I loved how some people had this potential of making me smile even when they were not around me or nobody was. This is a superpower in itself. I kept walking and that was when I saw the same black Aston Martin which Jacob was driving and I felt my heart pound.

This time…for REAL!

It was Jacob and I looked at him but he was busy inside his car doing I don't know what? I started walking towards him and I even yelled out Jacob and he seemed REALLY BUSY this time. What on earth was he engaged in? I looked at him and shouted again but all of it went in vain….

I was in the midway and just about to reach his car and that was when something caught my attention. It was my phone beeping in my handbag. I took it out and it was Mrs. Dean. I was really frustrated now. What did she need now?

"Yes, Mrs. Dean?" I held the phone to my ear and I couldn't hear her voice in all the traffic and blaring sirens around me. I closed my other ear with the left hand in order to get some sense into her voice.

She spoke something on the other end but I was barely able to hear what she said.

"I can't hear you Mrs. Dean, I will call you later. I am in…." I rushed through the road and WHOA!

NO!

The grip of my hand loosened and my phone was lying on the road. I could feel the blow.

I WAS IN THE AIR!

MY HEARTBEAT WAS SO FAST THAT IT MAY BURST….

I WAS HIT!

Hit by something. I tried to open my eyes but I felt feeble and unable to even think. I looked up and saw the horrified face of Jacob and I tried to turn my neck around and saw the headlights of a car magnified in front of me.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't blink.

I couldn't think…at all!

I FELT NUMB.


	4. A MAJOR BREAKDOWN

I was lying there feeling nothing but numbness taking over my whole body. My vision got blurry….

I didn't have a clue what happened to me after that part but I had a slight return of consciousness to my brain and body and I felt as if I was rushing. Rushing to where…?

I had no idea about where was I heading up to…probably the heaven, as they say. The last thing that I could remember was the horrifying look on Jacob's face as if the world was falling apart. I didn't even know what he did or other people around me. Then I went back to the oblivion.

I shielded my eyes because there was so much light here as if I had been shifted from a complete dark place to an incredibly light place like paradise. Was I actually in the heaven? No way…

I was alive.

Yeah and I saw some people walking in front of me and when I looked closely and as my vision got absolutely clear I recognized that they were actually doctors rushing from one place to another and I was in a HOSPITAL. Phew!

I looked to my side and there was a glass of water and some medicines and some other things in paper bags. I tried to reach for one of the paper bags and it felt squishy to touch.

"You better stay away from that." Jacob spoke coming into the room and he smiled…very GENUINELY!

I smiled back at him and left that paper bag into its place.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked him just to initiate conversation and also because I was curious.

"I was just hanging out a bit." He spoke

He came near and sat by my bedside and kept looking at me for some time as if he was analyzing something.

"What place is this and who brought me here?" I asked

"This is a hospital and rest doesn't matter." He spoke without lifting his gaze off of me.

"It does!" I frowned and needed to know who brought me although, I was hundred percent sure that he bought me but still a confirmation was required.

"You are so tough." He started laughing and I somehow liked the light atmosphere it created and also eased my frown lines.

I liked how his voice broke the silence around me but in a very positive and uplifting way and also didn't realize the whole time I kept smiling at him and when he saw me he stopped laughing.

"You should rest and not think too much for now. Give your brain a rest!" He spoke.

When he stood up and I knew that he was about to leave the room, I asked the last question that I really needed the answer of.

"Okay…I promise that I will rest but for how long have I been here?" I asked him

He turned around to look at me and he kept staring in silence.

"This is the last one, I promise." I begged him.

"A week" he said

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?" I spoke instantly. My eyes widened with the amount of time I spent here without even me knowing it.

"No and now go back to rest." He turned around and I gazed around me in silence and then finally went to rest, as promised.

"So, what do the reports say?" I woke up and heard someone speak around me.

I rubbed my eyes to see who it was and it was the doctor and Jacob. I looked at the watch hung up on the wall and I had been sleeping for a really good time. I yawned and that's when Jacob looked at me and he started smiling.

The doctor and Jacob talked for a little while and went outside prolonging their talk. I felt a bit comfortable with my own self in this condition. I didn't want anyone around me. I didn't even know how I looked. Unfortunately, Jacob reentered my ward and looked serious. I didn't know what he did talk about with the doctor.

"What happened? Anything serious?" I asked him.

"You have a major breakdown. Several Injuries and fractures in your lower backbone and the rib cage." He spoke in a very grave tone which I didn't like. He had a stern look on his face.

"WHAT!" I literally shouted at him. My jaw dropped and I was in shock. I broke my rib cage and backbone…what the hell! I felt like a total failure. I wanted Jacob to leave because I needed to be alone. I didn't want to talk about this. Neither was I listening to him.

"Hey…" He called out to me when he saw that I wasn't really active and responding.

He kept calling out to me and I couldn't really pay any sort of attention to anyone. All I could think of was how I will inform my parents and what will happen to my career and everything.

OH MY GOD!

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

Please god make this right….

Please god! I pleaded to whoever was out there for me to listen. I was looking out but I couldn't register anything in my conscious mind and just look at my own devastating thoughts. And then out of nowhere, I felt a warm hand touching my cheek. Jacob cupped my face in his hands and then I blinked twice to get my actual attention onto him.

He seemed tense and he was leaning upon me. I was bound to get uncomfortable by the way he was sitting near me but instead, I chose to be silent. Nothing needed my reaction.

"Hey…look at me." he spoke lifting up my chin.

I don't know why he said that even though I was already looking at him. Perhaps, he wanted my full attention.

I blinked again and looked at him but I couldn't find the energy to speak to him. I hope he doesn't ask for that.

"It was a joke. There is nothing wrong with you. You are completely fine. I swear, OH MY GOD…what did I do!" He raked a hand through his hair and spoke as if he was losing his mind.

"What did you say? It is what?" I squinted at the thought that he could joke in such a critical condition.

"Yeah…it's a joke!" He reaffirmed

Was he actually joking? If he was, then I was about to kill him.

"OH GOD! Do you have any idea what you are saying? I was literally going CRAZY! You are really a ridiculous person. Get away!" I was mad at him for joking at that moment!  
"My apologies" he spoke without a pause.

"Are you INSANE!" I yelled at his face.

"I asked the doctors about your mental health and bodily performances and they said that you are better than ever so I thought that a little prank won't hurt." He confessed

I chose to stay silent and not speak to him for a while.

"Are you okay?" He spoke after the silence of a couple of minutes.

"It's alright but no more silly pranks! And by the way this was not a little prank." I spoke in the plainest way possible as if I had no emotions.

He had the 'sorry' look on his face and I knew he was really sorry. But this…this was literally an act of a psychopath. Probably, I should be careful from now on. Yeah…stray away from psychopaths. This made me laugh out loud and he saw me and looked confused.

I shrugged it off.


	5. Fuzzy feeling

I sat there and then crumbled back into the sheets again. This was the moment when I felt like I had actually been blown. It was as if the reality hit me once and for all….

Although, I had been here for so long but I felt as if my conscious awareness was returning to me in that particular moment. I felt as if I was about to levitate and hover up in the air. All of my life, I have always had a monotonous routine and here when I started working, I still had the unchanging life. I came to work and went back home again. This was all so routine based.

But when this guy entered in my life, the first thing that I used to do in the office was always go to my cabin and work there monotonously for hours on end. But this time, although it was a minute alteration but still this was the biggest plot twist. Mrs. Dean approached me out of the whole staff. I mean, she could have chosen somebody else but me.

This is not a coincidence and I don't believe in coincidences in the first place. Then, how strangely this guy acted or probably his basic nature is a bit unconventional and afterwards, I got surprised again by his offer to give me a ride and when I refused I felt a thin air of remorse settle in the pit of my stomach. This is again not coincidence. Because my routine of going back home and coming to work hasn't been altered in years….

This was a twist in itself. Then I searched if he was still somewhere which he wasn't or I conjectured it to be that way and when I saw him…I didn't look around or where was I walking!

I didn't focus on anything and then another distraction which resulted in the actual blunder and here I am, sitting on my bed being hit twice and this time by reality!

I twisted a couple of times in my bed to feel as comfortable as possible. The lights were turned off and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I looked up toward the ceiling and it looked just like the night sky but just without the stars. Well, there's no night sky like that.

I heard someone clutch the door handle and I instantly shut my eyes. I was so scared to open my eyes because I had always been scared of ghosts and all those supernatural beings.

I knew that it could be Jacob but it didn't feel like it. I tried to convince my mind that it's Jacob and no one else but my heart beat quickened and I could feel the sweat over my forehead and my palms. OH MY GOD…I couldn't take _The Conjuring_ out of my head which I had watched a couple of months before. Thoughts in my head came to dead silence when something broke or someone hit something inside my room. Whoever walked into my room was not aware of the things that were kept in my ward. This couldn't be Jacob because he knew everything in my ward even better than me. OH MY GOD!

My heart was on fire but NOT IN A GOOD WAY!

I scrutinized whether I should tuck the blanket under my head to cover my face or will the person actually notice me doing this. I was so scared so I just tucked the blanket underneath my head and started shivering. My whole body was shuddering and I could feel that everything felt so cold despite of the fact that I was sweating. I felt as if this person was with some gun or weapon or probably just bare handed and going to smack something onto me or even worse than that.

And in no time I could feel someone heading towards my bed…towards me! I closed my eyes shut pretending to be asleep so that this person may leave although; this wasn't a valid and logical reason in the least bit. I eased my expressions and tried to calm down. It was so difficult to ease by the fact that I could feel my heart beat in every single part of my body. This was an inexplicable experience in itself. This person was getting nearer. I felt someone grab my sheet and it grew intense. My jaw tightened and my heart felt as if it was about to burst out. The blanket was lowered and my face revealed to whoever it was. I had my eyes closed the whole time and the most normal expressions I could make in that particular moment while I was pretending to sleep. The hand which was previously grabbing my blanket moved up further and up to my face. I could feel the warmth of this person's hand upon my cold face. I felt the hand caress my right cheek. I could hear the breath of that person quickening just like my heart beat and I could feel it being closer and closer and that was when I felt something lush touching my forehead and it was actually a kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes instantly. I couldn't stop myself. I opened my eyes and it was Jacob. Of course…who else could it be!

"Aren't you sleeping?" He stared deep into my eyes and our faces were barely an inch apart. He jerked back to where he was standing and I kept staring at him wide eyed. I couldn't break the glance because it felt as if he was overpowering it with his dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked but why did I asked him because I knew what he was doing and I wish I hadn't opened my eyes.

"I um…I was just checking up on you." He spoke after stammering for a bit. I didn't like that he was being hesitant and not confident enough to open up. I hated myself in this moment. I hated that I opened my eyes, I hated that his words were being blocked in the way, I hated that I interrupted in such a beautiful moment. I could see his face being covered in embarrassment. I hated that feeling between us…of distance! I feared him hating me too for breaking that moment. I wanted to feel him close…just the way when he was kissing me on the forehead. It was so reassuring and so protective.

He raked a hand through his hair as in confusion and turned around to walk out of the room. I could feel that he was slipping away…further away from me. I wanted to run towards him and… wait, how was I so attached to him in that moment? I felt just like a little impatient, immature girl whose precious candy has been taken away and she starts sobbing HARD. I could see all my innate urges and felt so immature as if I couldn't control them. I didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed instead, I wanted to act on them.

"Hey!" I spoke so loud that I could feel that uncomfortable feeling that was lingering in the air before being eliminated. He gradually turned to face me and trying not to show that he was shy or embarrassed.

I looked at him and I gave him a faint smile which was not visible in the dark and even if I had a wide smile displayed on my face still, it was difficult to figure out in the pitch-black room. He stood there for quite a while and then he started smiling at me finally. That was a magical moment. I could feel his mood uplifting as if I just gave him some present. I didn't speak anything and neither did he. He started pacing towards me. This time…my heart beat quickened again but I felt as if the most protective shield in the world was covering every inch of my body and nothing could even touch me. I felt vulnerability being exposed and raw in this moment and that he could see everything that I had for him (which I wasn't fully aware of). That made him smile even more. I could feel his charm all around me gripping me and caging me inside something from all the sides. He came and sat beside me.

"What is it?" He spoke in a soft, coarse sound.

Now again I was so engrossed in him and the adorable look he had on his face that I didn't even remember that I called him in the first place.

"I just…." I tried to come up with something. Some excuse and he recognized it right away and I could picture the grin that he had on his face in that moment. I remembered the first time I saw him with the grin and it felt like we have been together for months…

I don't know what happened but I had this fuzzy feeling in my heart and I knew that I could not contain it anymore. This feeling was overpowering just like his charm and I felt like giving up. I was giving up all the constraints which weren't letting my feelings out of my heart.

"Tell me" he came a bit close to me this time as if trying to seduce me. Well, he didn't know that his mere grin is so ravish and enthralling in itself! I couldn't help but smile.

"Stay" I said wanting him to kiss my forehead again the way he did before or at least come a bit closer.

I felt myself transforming into something or probably unveiling.


	6. I can feel your HEARTBEAT!

I looked at him and felt the most intangible, ethereal feeling and could actually see the sudden change in his expressions. He didn't seem any cool the way he did before but I liked the modification much more than that. His eyes exhibited a more intense look. I had never seen him so serious. What was he thinking? I knew it was about me but what? He looked at me without breaking his gaze and for a second I thought that I should be a little fearful of him because we don't know each other well. I mean…I haven't had a proper talk with him and in this dark room I should be a little afraid if not much. But then on the other hand, I felt as if everything was falling into place, the way it was supposed to be and I didn't even have the thoughts left for fear…all I could think about was him.

The whole situation was so fast. We met each other and then I was never alone and something kept happening to bring both of us close. It seemed as if some invisible, magical force had been working in order to make everything work out. A smile appeared at the corner of my mouth because of the special feeling that I sensed from the realization of some mystical force working behind the scenes to bring us together. It was like the whole universe was conspiring to bring us together.

Despite of the haste in the situation, I still felt as if we both were utterly slow and easy with the delicate situation. Thoughts in my head were rushing like cars and buses on a heavy traffic day. I wanted his thoughts to be laid out in the dark atmosphere as if the words are suspended in the air. Then, in an instant, I got aware of my body and the blanket covering my body and the weight of my body pushing into the soft mattress. I shifted my attention from mental to my physical self. I just moved my hand a bit to see if it could actually move and I had no idea why I thought that it couldn't. I felt as if I had lost all my energy but it felt quite comforting and I just wanted to lay there watching him with heavy lidded eyes. He moved towards me and sat on the bedside. He finally broke his gaze and stared at nothing but the darkness. He was thinking something, something serious? I didn't really want to break his thought process but I wanted something to proceed and for that we had to talk eventually.

"Jacob…." I said finally and then clenched my teeth tightly as if I blurted something wrong or inappropriate. I felt quite strange to speak and even break the silence after a long while. I felt like the words will stick to my mouth or may never come out.

"Isabel" He looked at me and spoke as if testing his voice just like me.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked him knowing that it is such a dim-witted question because I asked him to stay here and he of course wouldn't refuse after knowing that. Or his reason for not leaving could be something else too.

"No" He spoke still looking at me.

He had to turn his neck to see me so; he twisted his body a bit to my side and put his left hand on the other side of the bed for getting a proper look at me. My heart was beating so FAST! OH MY GOSH!

It was beating so fast that I felt for a second that he may become aware of it.

I wanted him to start any conversation because then he would be distracted and not focusing much on what is happening to me in the moment.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" He asked in the most normal tone possible and I could actually feel the vibration of his coarse, manly voice.

I smiled because I have never been more alive in any of the nights than this one. He noticed me smiling and I feared that he might get the wrong idea as if I am trying to seduce him or something.

"I am not feeling sleepy." I spoke trying not to smile stupidly again.

He nodded and then stared back into the darkness. We were there in that exact position for some time and then I felt the urge to speak because I wasn't going to stay here like this for the rest of the night.

"Hey, if you want to go then, you can go. I am actually fine here. And now I won't feel…." I tried to come up with something reasonable for making him leave so he can rest but he cut me off in between.

"Do you want to go?" He spoke and it literally came out of nowhere and I considered what he said for a couple of seconds.

"I mean to say do you want to hang out for a bit?" He asked me again looking deeper into my eyes as if finding the answer before letting me answering it.

"Sure" I spoke because I wanted to do anything different. I was on this bed from so much time.

As I replied he stood up and made me sit on the bed by providing a support to my back with his hand although I could sit on my own. I sat and my cheeks flushed when I felt his touch, his warm hand caressing my back gently and supporting at the same time. I took the blanket and put it aside on the bed and I touched the ground with my feet while I was sitting on the bed. He came near me and supported me again by grabbing my shoulder and putting an arm around it.

I put on some slippers and we started walking. He went to open the door and then came back to hold me again at which I refused and not at all trying to be offensive but simply telling him that I was feeling alright.

He then maintained a bit of distance which I didn't like. He put his hands in his pocket as if trying to symbolize that he was reserved. I didn't want him to be anything in front of me but himself. We went out of the hallway passing the gates and finally reaching the garden. It was cold here…literally freezing. I crossed my arms to feel a little warm and shield the cold air from touching me which was suspended in the environment. He looked at me and put his hands out of his pocket. I mean I was still wearing a baggy sweater but he was wearing a shirt which didn't seem to protect him in any way in this sort of weather.

"You should wear something on top or you will get ill or something." I advised him.

He was already looking at me when I looked at him and he didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you feeling cold?" He asked finally after thinking something as if he was trying to come up with a better reply. Although this wasn't a better reply for what I asked him.

"Yeah…it's cold but it's beautiful here." I didn't like the freezing atmosphere but still I didn't want us to separate or to go from here. The night sky was really beautiful. I looked at the sky and smiled and suddenly, I found his arm wrapping my shoulder and bringing me towards him. I looked at him and I got goose bumps all over my arms. He smiled after such a long time now when we were so close walking just next to each other…. This was paradise!

He was so warm that it felt like he was emitting such comforting warmth and making me feel warm at the same time.

We walked on the drenched grass and I looked down not having the courage to face him. I observed our footsteps align. That day I felt something between us.

Something that was unsaid but still known between us. Something that I was absolutely unfamiliar with and something that even made me feel someone else's heart beat.


	7. The cottage

The drenched grass was being crushed beneath our feet. This was one of those simple nights but still so beautiful. I appreciated everything today. I appreciated the chilly wind hanging around us in the atmosphere. I appreciated the spotless moon which appeared brighter than ever. I appreciated him being here with me on this cold night. We walked in silence towards a small cottage in the garden. It seemed as if it appeared out of nowhere because I didn't notice it before. We reached the cottage and he let me get in first and followed me inside the cottage.

We sat on the counter in the heart of the cottage. The bench felt cold to sit on and he clutched me tighter when he sensed the discomfort in my posture. I glanced down at the marble floor and then lifted my gaze and saw that the whole cottage had massive apertures on the ceiling. I looked up and saw moon peeking through. I felt as if all of this was set up. As if the moon decided that it's going to appear so marvelous from that aperture when we both are settled here. As if making the bench surface cold and also the frigid weather was one of nature's ploys to bring us close. I smiled at this and felt his eyes upon me instantly. He kept gazing and didn't ask me the reason for my smile but I felt as if he did somehow by the way he stared at me.

"The moon, the cold weather, the cottage, the aperture and me being here with you. It's all planned! Planned by someone…." I spoke exhaling as if this was the most magnificent and mesmerizing thing.

"What?" He spoke after such a long time that when I actually heard him speak I was shook to the roots. He was so close to me that I could feel the warmth of his breath linger around my neck.

"Yeah" I blurted trying not to look diverted by his closeness towards me. His hand rested on my lower back and I could discern the warmth of his hand under my clothes more than ever.

"How is any of it planned?" He looked up at the moon and gazed back into my eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak something but then I didn't because if he was feeling the same as I was then he would know. He would just know and be aware. I ceased everything for a while attempting to analyze his expressions but his hand on my lower back was such a big distraction. I could feel it getting warmer and WARMER. I twitched a bit and he finally maintained some distance between us and also removed his hand from anywhere on my body. I felt both good and bad for this. I noticed him looking down at the floor and trying to analyze what was he thinking.

"Hey, Jacob, are you all right?" I asked because I wanted to know what was going on in his head.

He didn't look at me and sat there watching the floor in silence. I literally had no idea what was going on in his head.

"I am sorry Bella, I have to go." He spoke and didn't even look at me for a second. I thought for a split second that I should stop him but then it felt futile because the way he stood and walked away with haste showed that he needed to be alone. I don't know why but he wanted to.

And I felt weak to stop him. It was as if he wouldn't stop at any cost not even if the whole world united with me.

But why did he all of a sudden want to be away from me? The person who didn't want to let go of my body for a second left me all by myself here.

The person who was holding me so close and whose warm hands felt like shelter to me in this dark, cold chilly night left me alone in this cottage unsheltered! He left me here alone and now I questioned everything. Everything from the start! What if the smiles, grins and tease didn't mean anything more than smiles, grins and tease. What if "checking up on me" at night literally meant "checking up on me" and nothing more than that. What if the whole inexplicable experience that I had enjoyed the whole time was actually an ordinary night for him? No…I could see there was something in his eyes. Well, I had another answer for that, there are really good actors out there…and by good I mean really GOOD!

Good ones that can easily fool you into thinking the things that they don't think about you EVER in the least bit.

I wanted to rate this night the worst night after being the best night. I didn't even want to think about the 'best part' or the 'worst part'. It was still in my head and I wanted it out immediately. I stood up feeling feeble and not strong enough to even walk towards my ward. My body was drained of all the energy. He took away all my energy and the left was used by my destructive thoughts rambling in my head. I didn't even have the energy left to smile. I could feel my legs shaking and I knew that I had no other option than to stay here because I felt incapable of everything. I crumpled onto the bench and despite of the cold surface I had no other alternative left to choose from. I was quivering so hard that it felt almost paradoxical to fall asleep like this. I looked up at the moon and I thought in my head 'why…why did you do this'. And I could feel the hot tears streaming down my eyes and towards my temples pacing inside my hairline. I didn't care to wipe them away or do anything but just let those tears roll down. The moon, the aperture and everything was blurry. I closed my eyes and I could feel the hot tears all around and inside my eyes. I didn't open my eyes after that.

I found it difficult to open my eyes because there was so much light and my eyes strained. I closed them back again in order to stay away from any stressors out there because I could remember everything that happened yesterday as if it was occurring with me every single minute and I couldn't bear any more stressors. This was too much for my heart to take in all at once. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep again.


End file.
